Evil
by FireAngel The Great
Summary: Summary: Wally didn't die when he saved earth he was just sent to a different dimension. One where the heroes failed and villains rule. All the heroes are either dead, captured or in hiding, Now Wally must save this dimension in order to get home. The only problem? He needs this dimensions Wally to help him and he's less then willing. SLASH. Warnings inside! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Read my profile for information on me and my intents. These is not for the light hearted. **

**Warnings: Sex, Mind Control and Violence as well as Swearing are within this story. If any of these upset you, you are free to click the back button. No flamers. If You flame, well honestly of you have nothing better to do then to hate on another's stories, well fuck you! ENJOY THE PAIN!**

Chapter 1:

Wally gasped as he woke up, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in the Arctic Circle any more, it looked like a battle zone. He stood on shaking legs and took in more of his surroundings and appearance. It looked like a bomb had gone off, cause he was standing in a _giant_ hole. He was shocked to find himself in different attire. His old costume was gone, instead he now wore a causal orange shirt with midnight black jeans, that felt way to tight. He slowly climbed out of the hole, and realized he wasn't where he was suppose to be. It looked like Dooms Day and Armageddon had a baby, and it was _ugly_. Houses ruined, ripped in half, burned to the ground from miles around. He saw a familiar house and ran towards it. There was no door to knock on, no roof either. He walked in, senses on high alert. He was in the Bat-cave, there was nothing hiding it. He slowly walked over to the computer, he saw a video, on pause and the screen was cracked. He clicked played and watched the scene unfold.

_*This is Batman, live from the cave. The world had fallen in to the villains clutches and we need help,* _in the back round, The mini Bats and Alfred where fighting the villains of Gotham, _all_ of them. Alfred was using a frying pan, and a few knifes, not killing but aiming to knock out. He sent Ivy flying in to Harley, who was about to kill Robin, _*this is an urgent message, if you're seeing this then you may be the last of us. So far, the heroes who have been killed are Superman, The Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman along with Artemis and mostly all the founding members except a few and half the Justice League. The heroes in hiding are Aqualad, Red Arrow and Flash, along with Wonder Girl. The heroes captured are all that haven't been mentioned, minus a few.* _Wally listen and watched with wide eyes, this was Batman telling them that the world was over. He noticed how they didn't mention him. He was glad that Uncle Barry and Roy where alright, wherever they are. He watched as Batman placed the camera down, and got in to the fight, Wally watched as Bane threw poor Alfred across the room, hitting Ivy's plants. He watched the Bat-Clan fall, Batman's was the worst. Wally didn't want to describe it, he didn't want to _believe _it. Yet he had the feeling it had already happen. He watched the end of the video and Batman looked straight in to the camera _*Fight till the bitter end, for justice will always prevail.*_ Wally turned away and stood there in shock. He wasn't sure how long he just stood there, staring at the wall, but he stumbled back as an explosive went off near by, followed by screaming. He quickly zoomed off towards the sound. When he got there he jumped in to a tree as a guard walked by. They were wearing your average guard uniform, but it was red and black with the symbol of chaos on the side.

Wally's eyes narrowed as a group of guards went up to a trembling family of six. Two boys and two girls, along with both parents. The guard grabbed the youngest child, who happen to be the girl. He aimed the gun at her and Wally saw red. Before he could even pull the trigger, the gun was snatched out of his hand and snapped in half. Wally quickly knocked the rest of them out. He turned towards the family, "Please don't hurt us!" The Mother begged, and Wally felt his heart break.

"I won't hurt you, are you ok?" the little girl nodded still terrified. "Can you tell my your name."

"E-Elizabella."

I nodded slightly and turned towards the father, who's gaze was fearful yet thankful. "Sir, can you tell me what happen here?" he seemed untrusting, but nodded none the less, he leaned in and whispered "Not here." He grabbed his kids and ran to what Wally guested was their house. They sat down and Wally noticed that they seemed terrified of him.

"What happen here? Where is everyone?"

"Kid I don't know where you've been but everyone is hiding, either that or captured. Maybe worst. What happen here? Well kid the end of the world happen. It started with something called the Reach trying to take over the world. The heroes tried to save us, but in the end where killed or captured. Some where forced to flee. After that they bombed any one that resisted, if one person resisted, then the whole state would suffer. This used to be the most dangerous city, now it's the safest."

"What could be more dangerous then Gotham?"

"Central City. The place where _HE_ and his little pet lives."

Wally frowned at this and nodded for the man to continue. "_HE_ is the puppet master here, his little pet is his most prized possession, poor soul's brainwashed, barely has any free will." The mother cut in "_HHE_ is pure evil, they say he is the devil himself, wouldn't surprise me."

"Who is this _HE_ you keep mentioning him, and whose the poor soul who got himself brainwashed?" The man leaned in and whispered "They call him a Lord of Chaos, say his name's Klarion. We don't know the real name of his pet or what he looks like. We only know his old hero name. Use to live in Central City, he and The Flash where like father and son. Kid Flash. Everyone loved him, even different cities, he was always so upbeat and free spirited. Now he can barely speak with out his _'Master' _around." Wally's breath had caught in his lungs, he was in shock. In this dimension he is nothing but a pet for Klarion and everyone is miserable. Most of the heroes where dead or worst. He was frozen in disbelief. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze in terror "We have come to add the oldest child in to our army."

Wally noticed the family had started to shake, Wally noticed that the oldest was only fourteen. The door banged down, and four men walked in.

"We have come for the oldest child." The guard demanded

Looking from face to face Wally made his mind, he stood up "That would be me." The father gazed at him with thankfulness. The man grabbed his arm and led him away from the family. He was scared, but he looked at the family that was crying in relief and he felt his fear melt away some. He was led out and saw other guards leading other kids away. Some where older then him and some younger, Wally was 22 and that should be the youngest age to join an army unwillingly, but the youngest was fourteen. It made Wally sick. He was led to a ship and pushed on deck. He fell to the floor and as soon as he stood up the ship started to move, sending him back to the ground. Wally was terrified, but he pushed his fear away. He needed to be ready.

For it could only get worse, he could feel it.

It was only going to get worse.

**I AM A LINE BREAK! HEAR ME ROAR! ...meow...**

Meanwhile in Central City: Klarion's headquarters

As soon as Wally had appeared Klarion felt the dimensional rift. He wasn't really interested, people from every dimension came back and forth, with his permission of course. Yet this one felt different so he decided to check on it later, right now though something had come up. After all his pet always came first

He walked briskly to his sleeping chambers, his pet right behind him. The door instantly closed with a click, indicating it was locked. He forced his pet on to the bed, and pet didn't struggle. Klarion kissed his pet, running his hands over his chest. His pet kissed back and Klarion used magic to make their clothes disappear.

He ran his eyes over his runner's beautiful body.

"My day was so stressful today. Whoever said world domination is easy to maintain had better be dead. How about you?" He asked before attacking his runner's lips.

His pet said what he wanted to hear "It was so boring Master, I missed you."

"I know, pet." Klarion's eyes glowed red and his pet's eyes flashed a bright red, before returning to a dull green, the magic making his eyes dull slightly. Of course it wasn't enough to say they where soulless, just dull. Though they still had their green shine to them, and Klarion loved to see that shine.

He caressed his pet's face, running a hand though his orange hair.

His pet nuzzled in to the touch and Klarion decided to get straight to the point.

He wasted no time in entering his pet. His pet cried out slightly then moaned. Pet's legs pulled him closer, forcing him deeper. Klarion looked at his pet, his eyes had that shine that he loved so much, and he was panting slightly, making Klarion thrust harder and deeper. His runner's lips parted slightly and Klarion leaned down and kissed his runner. He bit his pets lip and pet opened his mouth wider. Klarion thrust in to his runner well roaming his mouth. He sped up as he felt himself come close to his climax. Pet cried out in pleasure and pain as Klarion came with in him. Klarion smiled slightly and decided that he could go for at _least_ one more round. Of course in a different position.

At Klarion's command, Pet went on his hands and knees and began to suck Klarion's cock.

After a while, Klarion began preparing his Pet. His pet cried out in pain, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure though the witch boy's cock. He felt around looking for those bundle of nerves, smiling in victory as pet sped up around his cock, trying to please. Klarion slowly pulled his hand out of pet, who whimpered at the lost of warmth. Klarion smirked and pulled pet off his cock. He then forced his ass high in the air, before slamming in to the runner "M-master!" Pet cried out as Klarion moved at a rapid pace. After he was done he fell on to the bed next to pet. He watched his pet slumber as he remembered the day he had finally gotten through to pet, the day Klarion truly won.

He had lasted four hours, it was more then any human-meta or not-had _ever _lasted against such a powerful spell.

_*Flashback*_

_Wally screamed and thrashed as the spell's power ran though his veins. His body was just aching to give in, but his mind just refused to give up. Klarion felt his hair as Wally struggled against the spell. It had been three hours since he had put the spell on, and Klarion enjoyed ever single second of it. _

_"Just give in and the pain will stop. Let me take care of everything." Klarion purred in to his ear_

_Wally couldn't respond, the pain was just to much, he couldn't even glare though the haze of pain that filled his sight. It felt like days, but he knew it was only hours. Klarion was tracing his face, feeling his hair. Wally __**knew**__ that he couldn't keep this up. _

_"Why do you keep fighting me? Wouldn't everything just be easier if you just gave in?"_

_Wally just shook his head, hating the tears of pain that escaped his eyes. Klarion was still talking, but Wally couldn't make out the words. He knew he was breaking, he knew that he was losing an important fight. When the darkness came he welcomed it, he was just so sick of fighting. His last thought was '__**I'm sorry I failed you…'**__ by then he wasn't even sure who he was saying sorry to._

_*End Flashback*_


	2. Chapter 2

**B/A/N: Hello! Read my profile for information on me and my intents. These is not for the light hearted. **

**Warnings: Sex, Mind Control and Violence as well as Heavy Swearing are within this story. If any of these upset you, you are free to click the back button. No flamers. If You flame, well honestly if you have nothing better to do then to hate on someone else's stories, well fuck you! ENJOY THE PAIN!**

**I would like to thank geekdad for being the first reviewer! Then Lesbianmagari for also reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, Klarion would rule the world, Wally would be ALIVE and under his control and I would own a mountain. Do I own a mountain? No, no I don't there for I don't own Young Justice. Hell I don't even own this computer, well I do kinda, my school paid for it. **

Chapter 2:

Wally glared at the guard who sensed his glare and glared back. He looked away as Wally's glare intensified, making the red head smirk in satisfaction. The smirk was wiped off his face when they arrived in Central City. It was terrible. House burned to the ground, others reduced to rumble. The humans were being held in cages or being forced to do physical labor. He could hear screams from the cells below the surface. He didn't even want to think about what was going on down there. The people in his ship as well as himself were led to a large cage. It had some hay on the ground. Wally gasped along with the others as Vandal Savage appeared. Wally quickly moved behind many people, trying to stay hidden. If what he heard was true he was suppose to be with Klarion, not here. He's just glad that the guards haven't noticed it was him. Vandal began to talk about why we were here and what we will do. Wally couldn't help but snort as he mentioned rewards for good behavior. Apparently he snorted to loud cause Savage rounded on him. His eyes scanned the cage, his eyes widening when he saw Wally. Wally held his breath.

"You!" he growled.

"Me." Wally states, with a nod.

Savage scowled and ordered the confused guard to release me. He did it without hesitation and roughly pushed me towards Savage. He grabbed me by the neck, "What are you doing here." It wasn't a question, I smirked and shrugged "I'm looking for a three headed monkey with one eye on each head. Have you see him? He's got a spiked tail and sharp teeth. Also a blue necklace that says 'Matthew St. Tri-Monkey' I still can't find him." I said with a straight face, despite how much I wanted to laugh. He switched his grip, cause I'm pretty sure I would have pasted out. He yelled at the nearest guard with a pair of cuffs to tie my hands and feet together. He did so, when he bent down I couldn't help myself "Enjoying yourself?" I did crack up when he stood up and moved as far from me as he could. Savage gave me a look of disgust and I lifted my cuffed hands and gave him my favorite finger. He grabbed me roughly by the cuffs and dragged me towards a giant building and my stomach dropped "Where are we going?" I demanded, dread building up in my gut.

"We're bringing you to see Klarion."

I began to struggle "Fuck no! You fucking asshole, let go!" I was _not_ going to see _Klarion_! If what that family said was true, then-then-HELL NO! I tried to vibrate out of my cuffs, only to receive a nasty and painful shock. "OW! YOU BASTARD!" Savage picked me up and put me over his shoulder and I felt like a toddler, but I was _not_ going willingly. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART! I'LL FEED YOU'RE NONEXISTENT SOUL TO MATTHEW ST. TRI-MONKEY! LET GO YOU STOIC, EMOTIONLESS, DICK! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" I was panicking. I decided fuck it, and began to vibrate, since I was over Savage's shoulder, the shock effected both of us, plus I had just vibrated on his shoulder. He cried out and dropped me. I quickly vibrated my feet, pushing though the pain and soon the cuffs at me feet were gone. I saw Savage stand up and I ran, I just ran the other way.

The cuffs on my hands were still active so I couldn't run far before the pain in my hands became to much. I stopped running and looked around and I swore. Dead end. I quickly turned around and saw Savage standing there. I felt presences behind me and turned around and gasped. Klarion was standing there, looking angry and confused at once, but next to him was…was…was…._me!_ This Wally was wearing jeans that look extremely tight and a red shirt. His eyes were almost the same as mine. _Almost_. They were dull. It wasn't soulless, but it wasn't full of life either. I turned towards Savage and ran at him with my fist raised (I had pulled a Batman), but at the last second, dived down and my fist hit Savage in the crotch. I slid though his legs and kept running.

"Damn it!" I screamed in anger as I realized I needed to eat. _Badly._ I wasn't going to make it out of here.

Then the most wonderful thing happened, a fist came out of no where and knocked me to the ground.

I know right, fucking wonderful. I couldn't get up, because the pain from the shocks was catching up to me as was the hunger and the punch to the face. There's only so much a guy can take.

I felt like passing out, but not here and _certainly_ not now. I stood up, and another fist hit me in the head.

"You have got to be shitting me! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I glared, or tried to, my vision was swimming. I blinked a couple of times "Robin? Dick is that you?!" I never heard his responds, cause he kicked me in the face. "You better not have broken my nose." I mumbled, before all I saw was blackness.

**I AM THE ONE AND ONLY LINE BREAK!**

The first thing I realized when I woke up was the incredible amount of _pain_ that I was feeling. The second thing was that I was tied to a chair and someone was staring at me. Intensely.

"I understand I'm awesome, but you're _right in my face!_ It's extremely creepy and making me feel uncomfortable." I groaned as I realized it was my best friend.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as he slapped me.

"Who are you?"

"You're shitting me, right?" I gave him a confused glare, because one and I don't mean to sound like a baby, but _damn _that slap _ hurt!_ Two I just found out I'm at the end of the world and in the control of Klarion. So now I'm officially in a bad mood.

"Who. Are. You." Dick demanded

"Really, Dick your kidding-WILL YOU STOP SLAPPING ME!" I was losing my temper, but put yourself in my shoes and see how calm you'd be. If you could be calm in my situation, then good for you.

"Damn Dick, that's Arty's job! Wait, video Batman said she's dead right? Damn, here I was thinking I died saving the world, and look at me now! Wait I thought you were killed?"

"Who. Are. You." He growled and I snapped "What are you a damn robot! Who are you? Who are you! Who the fuck are you, talking to me like that! One second I'm running around, trying to save the world, then fucking bang! I wake up in these clothes and found out in this dimension I'm a fucking pet for some crazy pervert! Half the league is dead along with Artemis and most of the Bat-clan! You fucking slap me again and I will murder you so put that damn hand down! So who am I you ask? Who the fuck am I? I'M FUCKING WALLY WEST WHO IS SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHIT!"

When I had yelled my name he recoiled as if he'd been slapped and I hate to say it, but it made me sad, at the fact that he was shocked that I was…well…_me._

"Wally. You really are Wally." He breathed out and Wally rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm Wally. The _real_ Wally, not Klarion's pet. Dude the mere thought of it makes me want to puke."

"Oh. My. God. Y-you're…you really are Wally!"

"Yeah, I am. Can you untie me?"

Dick began to untie me and I cracked my legs and arms.

"So, you're from a different dimension? What's it like there?"

"I don't know, I need to go home though, I get the feeling that my team thinks I'm dead. I can't stand to think of the grief they must be feeling right now."

I was ignored as Dick began to walk away. "Whoa! Where are you going?"

"Last year Doctor Fate was captured by Klarion, before he was captured he told us some kind of prophecy. I'm not going to go in to much detail, but it basically said that Wally from this dimension could save us, with the help of you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed, sick of all the fighting.

**It's a bird, it's a plane, no wait it's a…LINE BREAK**

Klarion was angry. Very angry, if the cries of his pet were anything to go by. There are _two_ of his pets! One of them could free his pet and then his pet will fight _him!_ _That must not happen!_ Wallace West was his! He'll kill the other one, there will be only one of his little runners, and he shall obey Klarion's every order! Any one who gets in his way will pay. It was his pet. Wally is his pet and his alone. Forever.

**E/A/N: My computer screen is cracked, luckily for you I saved this shit to a flash drive. Hopefully my school won't murder me to avenge the poor computer that they paid for. Ugh, I feel so bad. Anyway: I got 2 reviews and 5 followers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Read, Favorite, Follow and REVIEW! I don't sit around outside in the cold using the WI-FI just for fun…well I do, but that's not the point! REVIEW! I got to go! It's 1:33 AM so bye! **

**Your one and only**

**~FireAngel The Great~ **


End file.
